


Just say "I do" (if you feel like).

by deerbear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/deerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sehun le gusta y quiere ponerle un anillo. Pero es tan malo decidiendo cuándo y dónde es el lugar apropiado…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just say "I do" (if you feel like).

**Author's Note:**

> JAPI BERDEI TU YUUUU ♫ JAPI BERDEI TU YUUUU ♪ JAPI BERDEI DEER ISAAAA, JAPI BERDEI TU YUUU ♫ Esa es la verdadera y única razón por la cual escribí este fic Taohun;; que no es mi otp, y de verdad me esforcé skajdfha pero mi nena vale el esfuerzo, y además, pa’ que se dé cuenta que la quiero mucho aunque siempre le diga que Sehun es el macho de la relación… Te doy tantito de lo que tanto te gusta, Isa ♥ sé que no es el mejor, pero créeme que lo preparé desde hace días huehuehue ♥ espero te guste este fic todo raro ♥ ily beibi (Valen y yo te amamos mucho).

Oh Sehun estaba sentado en una de las mesas de aquél viejo y oloroso restaurante de BBQ que le era tan familiar como las manos de Zitao, aferradas a su teléfono celular, mientras el chico de piel canela y ojos rizados murmuraba algo incomprensible delante de él.

Ambos estaban esperando su orden en el interior cálido del local, mientras que afuera caía una de las últimas nevadas de la temporada, y Sehun apenas recordaba cuándo fue que empezó a salir con Tao.

Fue tres años atrás, creía, cuando ambos aún estaban en la universidad. Zitao había llamado su atención desde el primer momento, con sus elegantes y largas cárdigans y sus lentes oscuros de Givenchy. Llevaba el cabello rubio pese al tono oscuro de su piel, y caminaba orgulloso por los pasillos del campus. Sería como mentir si Sehun no admitiese que se había quedado boquiabierto al verle caminar frente a él, pero no tenía caso hablar de eso en ese momento.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Tao ya le hablaba entre clase y clase, y cuando volvió a enterarse, estaban teniendo una cita en algún cine de Gangnam. De algún modo, y sin que Sehun pudiese decir nada, Zitao se había adueñado de su vida en poco tiempo, con sus sonrisas mimadas y abrazos por la espalda. Pero también terminó adueñándose de su apartamento, y Sehun juraba que ya no sabía si la mitad de la ropa que había ahí era suya o de Zitao.

Llevaban saliendo tres años, y viviendo juntos la mayor parte de aquél tiempo; y a Sehun realmente le empezó a picar la pregunta que nunca imaginó pensarse antes: ¿Por qué no estaban casados aún?

Era lo más normal, si lo pensaba así. Tao y él compartían más que la cama a este punto de su relación; y era cuestión de tiempo el que terminaran casados, para todas las parejas era así, y a Sehun le gustaba la idea. Así que estaba resuelto a pedirle matrimonio a aquél muchacho snob cuya sonrisa había puesto su vida patas arriba.

El problema era que no podía decidirse en cómo hacerlo.

Podía reservar una mesa en el restaurante de la Torre Namsan y esconderle el anillo en el postre o pedirle a un camarero que le sirviese una copa de champagne con la sortija sumergida, camuflada entre las burbujas doradas. Pero Sehun pensaba que eso era demasiado cliché. Todo el mundo lo hacía, y se había convertido en el recurso preferido de Hollywood.

Incluso pensó en que, en aquél lujoso restaurante, podría pedir silencio a todos y proponerse en voz alta, acaparando la envidia de todos los presentes, haciendo que Zitao se sintiese como en una escena de película romántica y terminara arrojándose a sus brazos, gritando que sí. Pero Sehun decidió que eso era demasiado vergonzoso, y que jamás podría hacer tremendo espectáculo.

Pero… ¿Y qué tal ahora? Pensó Sehun. Podría acercarse al oído de Zitao y susurrarlo, deslizando discretamente el anillo por su dedo anular. Eso era algo que Sehun podía hacer en cualquier lugar, a cualquier hora. Incluso en ese momento, dentro del restaurante de BBQ.

—¡Sehun! —Escuchó la voz de Tao hablándole, su rostro muy cerca del suyo. Sehun parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder quedamente, se había quedado pensando tan profundamente que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su comida ya estaba delante de él y que Tao le estaba hablando desde hacía un par de minutos—. Estás demasiado distraído, ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo va bien en el trabajo?

Sehun apenas pudo asentir, abochornado, mientras escogía un bocado para llevárselo a los labios. Tao no parecía muy convencido, pero de igual modo no dijo nada y empezó a contarle sobre los nuevos diseños que estaba haciendo para la nueva temporada de joyería.

Sehun decidió que no podía hablarle de eso justo en aquél momento; él quería que fuese perfecto, y aquella no era la manera perfecta de hacerlo.

 

Los días pasaron tan agonizantes para Sehun que casi no podía dormir por la noche, e incluso Jongin estaba harto de que le hiciera la misma pregunta cada cinco minutos durante el trabajo.

—¿Cómo debo pedirlo? Tiene que ser especial —le preguntaba siempre, y Jongin respondía últimamente con cosas como:

—¡No sé, no es mi problema! Por mí puedes interrumpirlo mientras está cagando—. Era comprensible, Sehun también estaba exasperado de sí mismo.

Estaba seguro de que Zitao estaba preocupándose por su constante falta de sueño, y lo seguía a la cocina cuando descubría que ya no estaba acostado junto a él en la cama. Como esa noche después de haber hecho el amor, en la que Sehun no había podido conciliar el sueño y Tao se había dado cuenta de ello.

—¿Qué sucede? —Le preguntó Zitao, sentándose detrás de él, en la orilla de la cama. Las manos de Tao acariciaron su espalda desnuda antes de inclinarse y dejar un trazo de besos suaves en su hombro.

—Sólo no puedo dormir —respondió Sehun, sintiéndose nervioso. Quizás algún día, mientras Tao buscara algo en el armario, encontraría la pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul marino entre sus camisas. Ojalá no fuese así, porque entonces todo su estrés valdría para nada.

El domingo por la mañana pensó que era un excelente día para afinar los detalles, por lo que se levantó a una hora prudente, con Zitao gruñéndole en el oído, sin intenciones de dejarlo salir de la cama.

—Es fin de semana, por Dios —dijo el chico, pero Sehun logró desenredarlo de su cuerpo, dejando pequeño beso en sus labios antes de salir al baño, en busca de una ducha caliente. Con el agua tibia de la regadera cayéndole, Sehun se puso a pensar -o al menos a intentarlo- en una forma de proponerle matrimonio a Tao.

Debe ser elegante, pensó, pero no tan elegante. Debe ser algo fuera de lo común, se le ocurrió, algo que Zitao no se esperara nunca. Pero, ¿qué podría ser eso? Si Tao siempre había sido el original y creativo de los dos. Tenía que ser…

Cuando Sehun estaba lavándose la cabeza, Tao, que se había metido a lavarse los dientes mientras tanto, balbuceó algo con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—¡Debemos casarnos!

Sehun se quedó de piedra, con la espuma en su cabello bajándole por la frente; empezó a sentir como sus oídos zumbaban, y casi pensó que estaba alucinando. Quizás había escuchado mal.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Gritó Sehun por encima del eco del agua de la ducha, asomándose por la puerta de cristal que separaba la ducha del resto del cuarto de baño; vio a Tao escupir en el lavabo y luego escuchó su voz arrastrando las palabras en ese acento mandarín que a Sehun tanto lo hipnotizaba.

—Dije —Tao rodó los ojos—, que debemos casarnos.

Quizá fue el impacto, quizá fue la falta de fuerza en sus piernas y el piso mojado bajo sus pies, pero Sehun terminó cayendo sobre su trasero en la ducha y la espuma le escosó los ojos. Gritó por el ardor, e intentó limpiarse con las manos enjabonadas, lo cual sólo empeoró la situación hasta que Sehun estuvo llorando de veras, tirado en medio del chorro de agua. Tao se apresuró a ayudarlo a levantar y enjuagarle los ojos, quitándole los restos de jabón con ayuda del agua tibia y sus dedos, aunque eso sólo causó que terminara tan empapado como él.

—¡Me he mojado todo por tu culpa! —reprochó Zitao, palmeando el pecho desnudo de un anonadado Sehun, quien lo miraba con la boca abierta y los hinchados ojos rojos fijos en él—. Eres un idiota, ¿ves lo que hiciste?—Se quejaba Tao haciendo pucheros, con el agua aplastando sus cabellos rubios y la camiseta azul de su pijama totalmente mojada.

—Si me sigues llamando idiota… —musitó Sehun de la nada, sintiendo como su corazón se saltaba un latido, y se quedó sin habla por un momento antes de reiterar—Si me dices idiota otra vez no me casaré contigo—Y la sonrisa que le dedicó a Tao cuando éste subió los ojos abiertos de par en par hacia él, murió bajo los labios y gritos histéricos de Zitao, que lo había aferrado por los hombros a su cuerpo y no planeaba dejarlo salir de la ducha en un buen rato más.

Sehun se rió de sí mismo, y pensó en que quizás, cuando Zitao se cansara de besarlo y terminaran de ducharse -porque al parecer iba a necesitar una segunda ducha-, sería buena idea para entregarle esa sortija con diamantes incrustados que le esperaba en el armario, escondida en una cajita de terciopelo rojo…


End file.
